


Serenity

by cheile (Cheile)



Series: Voyager Drabbles [3]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Double Drabble, F/M, Romantic Fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 11:09:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11080326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheile/pseuds/cheile
Summary: Sweet morning moments in the quiet.





	Serenity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Soquilii9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soquilii9/gifts).



> Inspired by [this prompt](http://affectionatesuggestion.tumblr.com/post/160172590005/i-love-spooning-wrapping-my-arms-around-your-body) from the affectionatesuggestion blog on Tumblr. thanks to Carlyn for the late night lookover!
> 
> **_for Horsie, with love <3_ **

Kathryn opened an eye to the familiar starlit dim, her internal alarm having awakened her a good thirty minutes before the computer's recitation would disturb the silence.  No matter how early she went to bed or how tired she was from the previous day's chaos, she almost always awoke before her alarm.  In the past, she'd resented her body's refusal to grasp every minute of sleep possible.  But these days, she didn't mind so much. 

Turning to her sound asleep bedmate, she wrapped one arm around him, her hand pressing gently against the smooth warm skin of his chest to feel the subtle shift of muscle with each exhale and inhale.  Her lips caressed his shoulder as her hand moved to rest over his heart; the sensation relaxed her and she leaned her cheek against his back, the faint thumping she could hear matching the steady rhythm pulsing against her palm.  A quiet humming sigh from him vibrated against her fingers and cheek, and she uttered her own quiet sigh in response, spooning closer to the solid warmth of his body and closing her eyes.   

Perhaps she could catch a few extra minutes of sleep after all.


End file.
